The Kingdom that is High School
by The Monster of Fiction
Summary: Four boys. Four broken souls. Multiple problems. Sex,drugs,lies,pain,drugs,broken hearts,new love,self discovery,Friendships,Death...High School just became a whole lot dramatic. Will the boys survive the Kingdom that is High School?.Or will they fall?.


His thrusts are erratic. He pants as he pounds into her tight warmth. She moans pushing back against his bulging erection. His hands are griping her hips firmly bruises in the morning?. Defiantly. His sweat is falling down his chest towards his abs as he thrusts. The heat of the small closet is unbearable, but the heat of her body is undeniable. He throws his head back with a loud moan as he finally releases his seed into her. She moans as she herself releases. He pulls out his softening member. Slipping the wet condom off. He pulls his shirt back down from where it was placed behind his shoulders and neck. He pulls his jeans back up, buckling his belt once again.

She pulls her skirt back down, after pulling her raunchy pink thong back up. She pulls her bra up, from where it was tucked under her breasts. She finally slips her shirt on and they both leave the tiny confined space. Without a word of gratitude. The two blondes part down the hallways of the school. Back to their normal everyday lives**...**

He sucks in the smoke of the joint they're passing around. As he blows out he feels like he's getting higher and higher passing the clouds and entering a deep dark space. Where no stars shine, were there is no oxygen. Only bad memories, dreams and hurt. His brown eyes are rimmed with dark bags. His eyes are red and stinging. His face flushed. His tan skin almost loosing it's soft brown tint. He chuckles at a joke his buddy just said. Even though he didn't hear it he still finds himself joining their high laughter's.

As his soberness fades away with the smoke. He feels all his worries lift away as well. His vision is blurry. It makes him laugh because he can't see the guys face. The Latino mumbles random obscenities from where he's seated on the grass leaning against a brick wall. But he doesn't care if he offends anyone. He's too high to give a shit about life right now.**..**

He looks into the toilet. His lunch swimming in the filthy white porcelain. But in that swim joins his insecurity and nightmare. He sticks his finger into his mouth again. Teasing his uvula. He quickly takes his finger out, as the vomit comes streaming out. Once he's done hurling his lunch. He smiles as the problem flushes away**.**

He looks himself in the mirror. He's beautiful despite how wrecked he looks after throwing up. His reflection is gorgeous. But all he sees is a monster. A monster that taunts him to change. A monster that tells him he's not good enough. He'll never be good enough. He splashes water onto his flawless face. He looks himself once again. His hazel eyes filled with guilt, sadness, torment. He runs his comb through his precious brown locks of hair, and steps out of his second home.**..**

He sighs as his blood drips into the white sink. Sliding down the drain. His arm is held out in front of his face. He smiles as the blood drips downward on his pale skin. He looks into the mirror but soon wishes he hadn't. loser, fag, pussy, nerd, pathetic. All play in his head on an endless loop. The words scream in his ears. He sobs as he muffles them with his bloody hands. He want's them to go away but they wont.

He releases his ears, but he shrugs his shoulder in an attempt to cover them again. As he begins cutting again. The blade in his fingers slides against the soft of his arm. His tears falling down his chocolate brown eyes endlessly. He mumbles to himself. Stop, stop, please. But it doesn't stop. He drops the blade into the sink, his knees giving in. He slides down the sink sobbing. He covers his eyes with his bloody hands, as he rocks back and fourth**_…_**

**Kendall Knight**.

" Look at that fag leaving his glitter trail down the hallway".

" Do you know how much I hate you?".

" Well fine leave just like you always do! I hate you dad!".

" I just can't anymore, I can't keep hiding the fact that I'm not who I say I am".

" I'm sorry for everything!".

" How much more can I take of this fucking place?".

**Carlos Garcia**.

" You have the magical herb?".

" Man I'm so fucking high".

" No dad I would never even think about doing drugs".

" Man life fucking sucks".

" You think I don't hurt! Huh! I'm not high OK I can feel!".

" I just want to get the hell out of this fucking school".

**James Diamond**.

"I'm not good enough, I'll never be beautiful!".

" You think I give a shit about what you call me?".

" I'm not anything special, just another person waiting for death to show up".

" I'm sorry okay!, I'm sorry that I keep doing it, I have to I'm not good enough!".

" Keep going James, that's all they say, you have to make our name number one!"

" Do you ever wish it was just all over?".

**Logan Mitchell**.

" I cant' wait till I graduate, I'll be gone and know one will ever see my stupid face again".

" Me I'm Logan, but you can just forget about my name when class is over".

" I wish I could just fall asleep and never wake up".

" Because I'm Gay!".

" Oh shit I cut too deep!".

" I wish my mother had gotten that abortion…

**Four boys**.

"I kiss you, you kiss me?".

" C'mon it'll be just like in middle school…whata ya say?" .

" Have you ever been with a straight man?".

" I want to smoke with you".

" Does it actually help…you know cutting?".

" A blonde's ambition goes so far, lay with me and I'll show you".

" James you're killing your self".

**Multiple problems**.

" Raise your hands up if your home life fucking sucks".

" I'm gay".

" I'm curious".

" I'm high".

" I don't know what I am".

" It's not a gay thing, it's a you thing".

" You're possibly the biggest fag hating fag!".

" Just decide!".

**One high School**.

" I just thought you might like a switch in your sex preference".

" My parent's are fucking breaking me!".

" Please Logan don't do anything stupid!".

" I just can't take the constant bullying".

" Put that gun down please, what are you doing?".

" C'mon man it was just a few jokes look I'm sorry please don't do it!".

" I'm ending it…you made me do this!…

" Someone call 911!".

" Please help me James!".

" An overdose of what?".

" I can't take being in this fucking school for one more second!…

" I just want it to stop…

"The last thing I had to say was…being a teenager sucks…

**Their Kingdom**.


End file.
